lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenge/Main article
Kenge is a male monitor lizard. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Bite of Kenge" Janja and his clan return to their den, where they explain how they tried to take some takiki melons, but were thwarted by the Lion Guard, to Scar and Ushari. After hearing Janja's story, Scar deduces that destroying the melon supply could offset the Circle of Life, as it would dehydrate the elephants who need the takiti melons, and orders the hyenas to return to the fruit patch. Janja protests the idea as foolishness, but Ushari volunteers to connect them with a powerful friend of his who can help them. He then sings "Big Bad Kenge", in which he boasts of his friend Kenge's great speed and deadly bite. Once back in the Pride Lands, the hyenas meet Kenge for the first time. They are thoroughly intimidated by his massive size and strength, and ask him if he will help them find the Lion Guard. Kenge merely declares that he is going to wait until they find him. Later that day, Ono spots a skirmish at the Watering Hole, and the Lion Guard arrives to find Kenge making a scene. The team leaps into battle, but Kenge manages to bite Kion, Fuli, and Beshte, paralyzing them. Just in time, Bunga steps in and breaks wind in Kenge's face, causing the lizard and his hyena minions to retreat. At the melon patch, Kenge quickly assumes authority over the hyenas, ordering them to roll the melons out of the patch. Just in time, Bunga and Ono arrive, with Bunga taking on Kenge while Ono stops the hyenas from stealing the melons. At first, the two seem to succeed in their endeavor, but then Kenge manages to bite Ono on the wing, paralyzing him and effectively removing him from the fight. Bunga attacks Kenge, but is bitten himself, allowing Kenge and his hyena allies to escape with the melons. However, once the danger is over, Bunga realizes that he is immune to Kenge's venom. Bunga and Makini follow Kenge and the hyenas to Embamba Canyon, where Bunga distracts the thieves while Makini steals their melons and hides them behind rocks. While ridiculing his enemies, Bunga stumbles upon Kenge's trigger word, "little." He uses the word to his advantage, spinning Kenge into a fury and causing him to chase Bunga around the canyon. In his attempts to catch Bunga, Kenge accidentally bites Cheezi and Chungu, paralyzing them. He nearly bites Janja when a melon is thrown his way, and he turns his attention to Makini. She throws her bakora staff at him to keep him back, but he simply snaps it in half with his teeth. Just then, a fully healed Lion Guard approaches. The hyenas attempt to run, but are hindered by their paralyzed legs. Taking advantage of this, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast Kenge and the hyenas back to the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" Kenge attempts to take down the Lion Guard along with the rest of the Army of Scar. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path out of Janja's den. Personality and traits Hivju describes Kenge as being "a leader who won't take orders from anyone." He does not take kindly to being called a "little lizard," or any mention of the word "little." He does not make friends with those he works with, but he is willing to work with others toward a common goal. Kenge is also very cocky due to his venomous bite and great strength. Gallery 2017-12-02-05_54_20.png 2017-12-02-06_02_57.png 2017-12-02-06_08_01.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles